1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to towbars that are used by one vehicle to tow another. More specifically the invention relates to a towbar that has a locking mechanism to retain the towbar in a folded position for storage when not in use.
2. Description of Related Art
Various towbars for vehicles have been designed that allow one vehicle to tow another. The towbars can be stored on the vehicle when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 2,378,504, issued to Roos, discloses a towing device that can be tilted up when not in use. The hook of the bar is held to the hood of the vehicle by a strap that is placed around the bar. U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,016 issued to Peterson, discloses a combination grill guard and hitch. A coupler and bar are rotated upwardly toward the vehicle grill. A lock arm has to be manually pivoted allowing the bar to pass by. The lock arm is then manually lowered holding the drawbar in place. U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,769 issued to Weber, discloses a vehicle hitch. A coupler and bar are rotated upwardly toward the vehicle and a set screw is manually tightened to hold the bar in a stored position when not in use.
One problem with the prior art devices is that they require manual opening and closing of the lock or latch mechanism. When the bar is being lifted, it can be cumbersome and unwieldy for an operator to remove one hand from the bar and actuate the lock mechanism. Similarly the same problem occurs when the bar is being lifted. Another problem with the prior art devices is that the bar is not securely held by the lock or latch mechanism which leads to rattling and noise when the vehicle is driven.
What has long been needed is a towbar and lock mechanism that is easily locked and unlocked. Another long felt need is for a towbar and lock mechanism that securely retains the towbar so that it does not rattle or make noise when the vehicle is driven.